


Come At Once, If Convenient

by jujubeans



Series: Dear Pathetic Simpleton [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Epistolary, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubeans/pseuds/jujubeans
Summary: Sherlock decides he MUST learn everything John knows about knots...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Dear Pathetic Simpleton [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Come At Once, If Convenient

**Author's Note:**

> Does NOT stand alone. Must be read from the beginning of the series.

221b Baker Street  
LONDON NW1 6XE  
6th July, 2019

Mr John H Watson  
Flat 8C  
59 Well Street  
LONDON E9 6QT  


Dear Mr Watson,  


I find myself rather interested in your specialised knowledge of knots and restraints. I must absorb everything you know forthwith. Perhaps it would be best for me to learn from experience, rather than observation. For science, of course. I have a comfortable flat in Marylebone you can share. Come at once, if convenient.  


Yours in anticipation,  
Sherlock Holmes  


P.S. If inconvenient, come all the same.  


P.P.S. _Sigh._ As to your query of my knowledge of your background…  


Upon receipt of your most interesting letter, I Googled your name, including armed forces in the filters, as your use of the word ‘dispatch’ instead of the more civilian ‘letter’ alerted me to your military past, as well as your employment of the term ‘sedate’ in relation to your current employment. I say ‘military _past_ ’, as you mentioned your recent ‘return to London’ and your return address is an area commonly used to temporarily house single pensioned soldiers.  


Google provided me with a couple of grainy images posted on a comrade-in-arms’ Facebook page. From the size and shape of your kit, pack, and the type of weapon you carried, I surmised you were medical personnel. Picture quality did not allow me to gather any data from skin, hair, clothing stains or other such revelatory facets, but your reaction to my supposition has confirmed my analysis was correct.  


You mentioned that nothing exciting is happening to you lately, and insisted I not hesitate to contact you. I surmised you were interested in a little action and adventure. I am more than capable of throwing that in your direction.


End file.
